


Traitor

by embittered_ambition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Especially if its a safe house in Utah, Gen, In This House We Love And Appreciate Tony Stark, Soft Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embittered_ambition/pseuds/embittered_ambition
Summary: Tony Stark without coffee is a lovable mess. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Traitor

Tony was without his coffee.

And usually, that isn't a cause for concern. At least not yet. Usually, it is very fixable. Find some in the cabinets. If the compound was out, (which is highly, highly unlikely) then just order some from the store.

But, the Avengers weren't at the compound. They were in a safehouse in remote Utah. There isn't a store for miles, they can't feasibly order some without becoming compromised, and none of them- for obvious reasons- had some on hand.

"How do you guys even function?" Tony murmured, whined really.

Steve simply scoffed, the bastard, "Unlike you, Tony, we don't have an unhealthy dependency," he said from the kitchen, flipping another pancake. 

Tony pouted, and sluggishly walked to the countertop, and snatched a piece of bacon from the rack; giving the coffee maker without any coffee a kittenish glare.

He bit a piece, and stopped in front of the innocuous Keurig. Not even StarkTech. His eyes squinted.

"Traitor." he whispered to the deceitful machine, and then practically collapsing on the couch, chewing the last of the bacon.

Natasha snorted, and patted his back. He seemed to melt further into the cushions, "There there, Stark. Fury should give us the go ahead in a few hours."

"I can't wait a few hours, Nat!" A pause, "I think I'm gonna die." The words were muffled by the fabric.

"I'll throw you a nice funeral, Stark."

"Thanks, Barton. I owe ya." Tony was absolutely 100% serious.

"When you kick the bucket, can I have Jarvis? He's super cool, man."

Tony seemed to think about it for a moment. He lifted his head up briefly, and looked at Barton. The archer's smirking expression was a bit blurry and muddled, "Hm. Maybe. Depends on if I have enough time left on this god forsaken planet to edit my will."

Clint let out a small cheer, and then sauntered over, "Here, lemme help. Uh, how do I access your will?" 

Tony made grabby hands at his phone, but Natasha grabbed it before he could. It made Tony look up at her with a betrayed expression that totally did not tug her heartstrings. 

Natasha sighed, and sat on the empty chair adjacent to the couch. Her other hand found her way into Tony's hair, and he honest-to-god purred; transgression completely forgotten. 

"You're not going to die, Tony. And you're not giving away Jarvis."

"But Tassshhh!"

She whirled her head around, giving Barton the deadest expression possible. He nodded reluctantly, recoiling. He sat on top of the countertop and grabbed a pancake with his hands, ripping a bite out of it. Clint pouted the whole way through. Damn him. 

Tony merely nodded at her assertion, eyes fluttering shut. His breathing evened out, and he made a faint humming noise.

"You're hired," he mumbled, "If you, y'know, continue doing this."

She smiled softly, "Hm, hired for what, exactly?"

Tony didn't even have a coherent answer, "Uh, my massager? No, scratch that. That just sounds wrong. I mean, you're good-looking and all, but like, I'm already spoken for."

But then, he turned onto his side, sighing happily. A considering expression crossed his face, "Well, unless Pep's interested. But I don't think you are."

Natasha snorted, "Don't worry, Stark. Pepper and I already have a sordid love affair. Shouldn't be much of a difference if you joined."

Tony frowned, and looked up at her, "Really?"

"Nope."

"Kay, then."

There was a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional yawn and the curse when Steve dropped some scrambled eggs on the floor.

(Of course Steve cussed, he was in the military for fuck's sake!)

Tony nuzzled into Natasha's hand, and felt himself become all floaty; right on the cusp of awareness and non-awareness. Where the darkness cloaking you was fragile, but as potent as ever.

If Tony concentrated enough, he can feel the little bits of consciousness escaping him, the stimuli around him slowly muffling until it was just white noise. Then even that went away, and turned into silence.

He breathed out softly, and everyone made a point to become as quiet as possible. Steve even placed a blanket on him, the big softie.

The next couple of minutes went by peacefully. Natasha continued to play with Tony's hair, Steve and Clint were engaging in small talk, Bruce and Thor were still presumably sleeping (they always were).

But then, heavy footsteps walked down the steps, and immediately both Clint and Nat knew who it was. Probably Steve too. 

"I am awake, my friends!" Thor boomed, loud as ever. It seemed to echo through the house, and everyone gave him a panicked look. 

Tony startled awake, giving Natasha the most pitiful expression and Lord have mercy, she was going to stab Thor. 

Steve was even glaring; and he was the most find-common-ground, both-sides-have-a-point type of guy. Apparently awaking the inventor was his breaking point.

Thor's smile dimmed, "Friends?"

When Tony managed to nod off after a few long seconds. Natasha gave a sigh of relief, "Be quiet, Thor," she hissed, "Tony is sleeping."

"Okay," Thor whispered back, walking closer much more carefully now. He took a close look at Tony. An unwilling fond smile crossed his lips, "Ah. I apologize then. I should have been more considerate, Lady Natasha."

"Damn right." Clint murmured, and the God winced. He brightened at the food on the counter though, and plated his usual four to six servings.

It was quiet then after that. Bruce probably won't wake up for another few hours, but even if he did wake up, he was notoriously silent, shy even. None of the Avengers were worried, content to eat in peace; occasionally snickering if Tony snored a little.

Fury ended up contacting Nat as she finished the last of her milk, just on time really. They were all full, and sated; though there was the issue of waking Bruce and Tony.

Bruce was incredibly easy to wake up; and tended to be fully awake seconds after he opened his eyes.

Tony, on the other hand, was incredibly difficult. He will probably bicker and try to stay on the couch, lethargic and utterly useless without caffeine. But, Natasha had a secret weapon; and it made her lips curl just thinking about it.

He told Fury about their little… problem. And he made sure to bring a coffee machine and grounds aboard the quinjet.

Tony will be back to his hyper, insomniac, genius self very soon. But all of the Avengers agree that they will miss tired-Tony's random murmurs in his sleep; how DUM-E apparently put in uranium into a smoothie.

It's honestly quite cute.

**Author's Note:**

> GAH I just love fluff! :DD
> 
> Like bro,,, I was giggling to myself as I wrote this. It's so cute and it just makes me want to scream <3
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
